The Love of the Sea
by Anglvoice84
Summary: After a disastrous date with a man who can't take no for an answer, Anna runs home to her sister after a violent attack. With a black eye and a broken heart, Anna tries to rebuild her life by staying close to her family. Can a handsome friend of Elsa's help mend Anna's heart and help her believe in love again? I LOVE REVIEWS, so PLEASE review me :)
1. Chapter 1

The love of the Sea

Anna stepped out of the cab at the docks of family's campany, Arendale shipping. Paying her fare, she grabbed her simple suitcase and made her way to the office. She adjusted her winder coat, scarf and large black sunglasses to accommodate the shore line wind.

When her parents died, when she was 16, her sister, Elsa, took over the family business at the age of 22. To any other 22 year old, that would have been a daunting task, but Elsa being a an actual genius rose to the occasion and now their company's net worth doubled in revenue and the company was looking to expand. Anna was proud of her. Now, at the age of 30, Elsa was voted one of the most successful women CEOs in the country by Fortune 500.

Anna had opted to go a different route to the family business, deciding to study oceanography and was just about to obtain her Ph.D from Florida State at the end of the Semester. However, right now, she home, taking advantage of the winter break to seek out Elsa. She suddenly found herself in a situation where she needed her sister to help her get over a situation by the name of Hans.

Lost in thought, Anna wasn't watching where she was going and soon found herself running into something hard and falling to the ground. Cursing her clumsiness, she looked up to see hazel eyes looking at her from underneath shaggy blond hair. They looked at her with concern.

"Oh, shit, are you ok miss?" He stretched out his hand to help her up. Lost in the handsome face before her, she took his hand and he easily pulled her up in one easy yank. "Are you hurt?"

Anna smiled at his kindness, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just my ego is bruised. I'm sorry I walked into you. I'm super clumsily.

He chuckled as he seemed to be sizing her up. "What in the world is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

She gave him a sad half smile. "I wouldn't say I'm a pretty girl, but I'm looking for Elsa Dale."

He looked at her strangely, but then said. "Oh nice lady! I can show you where her office is if you'd like?"

"Thank you," she said, picking up her bag. "I haven't been here since she remodeled the place, so I don't know where the new office is."

The handsome stranger proceeded to take the bag out of her hands with his large left hand and then stuck out his right, "I'm _Kristoff_ Bjorgman, I'm the captain of the S.S. Snow Queen."

Anna placed her hand in his and watching in amazement as he bent down to gently kiss it. She began blushing, "I'm Anna Arendale."

Kristoff's eyes widened. "Anna Arendale?! That means that Elsa's your sister. Oh, man right this way." He scurried her off to Elsa then quickly, while Anna smiled at the handsome man, anxious to see her sister.

"Yes babe, I'll be home early tonight at 7, so let's take her to Rollo's for dinner, ok? I love you." Elsa hung up the phone after talking to her husband, Frederick. She smiled at the picture on her desk of her, Frederick and their daughter, Ester. She had it all and she loved it. She hada great career, she had a husband who was the president of a rather large bank, she had a beautiful, three year old and her sister was due to get her Ph.D any day now. Life was definitely good for her family finally after so many years of struggle and sadness after her parents death.

There was a sudden knock on the door, "Come in," she yelled.

In walked her friend and top ship captain, _Kristoff_ Bjorgman followed closely by a very familiar auburn haired sister of hers. "Anna!"

Elsa ran over to her sister and embraced her, "What are you doing here? I thoguht we weren't coming home."

"I wasn't," she heard her sister say. "But I had to. There's a problem."

"Should I go Elsa?" asked Kristoff not taking his eyes off Anna.

"Oh no Kristoff, please stay, I think we may need you, besides you're family," she turned to Anna with worry in her eyes. "Anna, what do you mean there's a problem?"

Anna sighed and took off the her huge glasses and scarf in one fluid motion. Both Kristoff and Elsa gasped at what they saw.

Anna's left eye was a complete black eye and swollen shut and there was a few stitches under her right eye and her neck had traces of bruising around her neck. A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke in a broken voice, "A guy I went out with once is stalking me and two nights ago, he broke into my apartment and brutally beat me and raped me. I need help Elsa."

With that Anna collapsed into a blubbering heap as her sister fled to her side for comfort and the tall Captain just stared and felt his anger boil into a rage.

"Oh, Anna, my sweet, sweet Anna!" cried Elsa, "I am so sorry! Stay as long as you need and tomorrow I'm contacting our lawyer. I will make sure you get justice."

"What is the guy's name?" asked Kristoff as the two women, who seemed to forget his pressance, said.

Anna swallowed hard as her shaky voice came out, "Hans. Hans Westergård."


	2. Chapter 2

The next month was a whirlwind for Anna. After going to her sister that chilly day, Elsa took it upon herself to file an assault case against Hans and once the media got wind of it, other women began to come forward echoing Anna's story. Now, as she watched the news in her sister's den, her mind drifted back to that day a month ago when she told Kristoff and Elsa everything.

(Flashback)

 _"_ _Hans Westergård? Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Elsa, ask she guided her sister to the couch in her office._

 _"_ _His father is Earl Westergård of the Southern Isles shipping and exporting empire," said Anna as she heard Kristoff and Elsa gasped. "We met by chance at a café by school. He was very charming and sweet, so I went out with him. However, the date was a disaster! I found him to be only into himself and sex and I really regretted going out with him. All he did was talk about how great he was and how he should be running the family business instead of his older brothers. He got drunk and stupid and after the date was done I didn't give him a good night kiss, which apparently got him mad. He grabbed me and tried to force me to kiss him, but I shoved him and ran away. When he called to apologize I told him I accepted his apology but I refused to go out with him again." Anna stopped to collect herself and closed her eyes. She felt the left side of the couch sag and a warm strong arm wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see that man Kristoff comforting her. Even though he was a stranger to her, she welcomed the comfort as he was sweet and warm. She smiled at him, before going on. "You see, Hans is a big deal in the gossip rags for his extravagant lifestyle and reputation and his family is very rich and powerful, so no one has ever said no to him before, so when I did he snapped. Suddenly he was everywhere, he was at the docks watching me conduct research, he was following me on my jogs every morning, he was standing outside my class rooms. I went to the campus police and the town police, but they couldn't prove he was stalking me. Then one night I was up late working on my thesis, when I heard my window get smashed. I went to go look and came face to with Hans. I tried to run away and scream but he grabbed me and hit me over and over again. Then he pushed me down to the floor and….." Anna broke into a sob as Elsa hugged her close as Kristoff rubbed he back._

 _"_ _Shh, Anna, shh," cooed her sister, "it's ok now you're safe." Elsa stroked her hair as Anna's sobs began to lessen. "He won't get away with this Anna. I promise you! We're going to take him down."_

(End of Flashback)

Anna wrapped her blanket tighter around her shivering form. A month later, Hans was going to trial and thankfully Anna was able to stay anonymous and out of the public eye. Being with her family again was all Anna needed. Her little niece was ecstatic to have "Auntie Anna" back and played with her every day, while her brother-in-law Frederick Dale tended to her needs and made should she could finish her degree from home, which her school generously agreed to under the circumstances.

Getting up, Anna walked out to the balcony of her room and watched the waves of the water crash upon the shore. Elsa's house was their parents' grand colonial which was 3 floors with high ceilings and a breathtaking view on the water. Anna loved the house and was glad she was here.

"Miss Anna?"

Anna turned to see Gerda, Elsa's nanny and housekeeper standing before her. Anna had known Gerda her whole life as she was her and Elsa's nanny growing up. She smiled warmly at the older woman. "Yes, Gerda?"

"Miss Anna, Captain Bjorgman is here to see you," Anna's heart did a cartwheel as she told Gerda to relay that she would be a few minutes.

Once Gerda had left Anna ran to the mirror to freshen up. _Kristoff._ While she had only known him a month, Anna couldn't hide the fact she was growing fonder of the handsome sea captain every day. He had been so sweet and protective of Anna since she came home and she loved that they shared many conversations and walks together talking about the ocean and its many creatures. Every day he would spend his lunch break with her walking around the town and treating her to stories of the famous captains and pirates. He made her laugh and Anna valued that more than anything.

Giving herself a final once over. She was wearing a large cream colored Irish sweater and dark jeans which were tucked into a pair of beige Uggs. Her hair was in a simple braid and she wore light makeup. Stated to herself she looked fine, she ran downstairs to the foyer to where Kristoff stood. He looked as handsome as he did every day. He wore a dark green argyle sweater, cargo pants, timberland work boots and a wool cap. Anna always blushed when he flashed her his gorgeous smile.

"Hey!" she said walking over to him with a smile and giving him a hug.

"Hey yourself, Miss Feisty pants. Ready? I want to take you somewhere special today," he grabbed the door and led her out by her hand.

They walked down the road in a comfortable silence as Anna watched the leaves fall from the tree. After about 15 minutes, they stood on the shore of a small inlet. "So what's so special about the inlet?" she asked as she took in the beautiful view.

Kristoff smiled as he put his fingers between his lips and let out a small whistle. Suddenly, a bottle nosed dolphin jumped out of the water and Anna smiled. "Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Anna exclaimed as she ran down the pier nearby to get a closer look. Kristoff chuckled as he followed behind.

When Anna got to the edge of the pier she saw the dolphin pop his head out of the water and make a few clicks at them.

"Hey buddy!" she heard Kristoff say. "This is Anna!"

Anna watched in amazement as the dolphin turned on his side and flapped his flipper in a wave. Anna was blown away. "A friend of yours?" They sat at the edge of the pier as the dolphin, stood up on his tail and continued to bleet and click at them.

Kristoff smirked and chuckled. "This is Sven. I've been coming out here to think and relax for years and Sven here has been my buddy for a long time. We keep each other company and we play with each other."

"You play?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. She watched as Kristoff pulled out a can of sardines and a tennis ball. "Watch this!" he said as he threw the ball far into the ocean. Sven dove into the water and in lightning fast time, he returned with it and spat it out to Kristoff who caught it expertly. Anna clapped like a delighted child as Kristoff opened the can of sardines and threw one into Sven's mouth. Kristoff smiled and handed the ball to Anna who proceeded to throw it.

This routine continued for the next hour until finally out of sardines, Kristoff and Anna bid Sven good bye. Walking down the pier, Anna stopped and grabbed Kristoff's hand to stop him. Turning him to her she smiled at him. "Kristoff, I want to tell you something," Anna rubbed her thumbs over his rough calloused knuckles as she looked up into his eyes. "This past month has been a rough one and I know as the trial goes on it's only going to get tougher, but you have made this all seem bearable to me and I want to thank you for that."

Kristoff's eyes were soft towards her and he gently touched his other hand to her cheek and ran his thumb over it. Anna continued, "I know it's only been a month and maybe I'm being silly, but I'm starting to fall for you. I'm damaged goods and you probably don't want a girl like me who's been soiled but-"Anna's words were cut off as Kristoff crushed a hard kiss on her surprised lips. When reality hit her, she softened and returned the kiss with the same need and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they finally broke for need of air, Kristoff leaned his forehead on hers and looked intensely into her eyes. "Don't you ever say you are damaged goods or anything along those lines of nonsense again. You are amazing!" Anna felt tears begin to well up as Kristoff gently kissed the tip of her nose. "Anna, what happened to you is not your fault. You're a beautiful woman with a good heart, who some asshole decided to take advantage of. He's the damaged goods, not you. You're a beautiful pearl found within the oyster."

Wiping away the tears cascading down her cheeks, Kristoff leaned in a kissed her again, lifting her off the ground slightly to bring her to his height. When they broke away, Anna's legs were wrapped around his waist and he held her close. "The first time I thought you were beautiful and watching you show your strength and tenacity through this all has made me fall for you more, but I didn't want to rush you after what you had been through. I didn't want to come across as the same kind of guy who takes advantage."

Anna chuckled and kissed his forehead before giving him a tight hug. "Never," she said against his ear. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, when Kristoff gently put her back on her feet and looked deep into her eyes, giving her an excited shiver. "Anna, would you like to go on an actual date with me?"

Anna, in her excitement to say yes, caught KRistoff off guard and tackled him to the ground. As the couple laid there laughing on the ground, they made a date for the next evening at 7pm.

Walking back to Anna's home, the two fell into an easy conversation and laughed. Kristoff gave her another kiss, before leaving to go back to work. Anna couldn't wipe the smile off her face for the rest of the evening. As the wind blew through them on the chilly day on the pier, Anna felt her heart finally start to warm up again and she couldn't wait for the next evening.

Unbeknownst to the young couple that day a set of eyes were on them observing their whole outing. Pulling out a cell phone as he stood hidden outside the sisters' home, he dialed a number and pressed it to his ear. "Yes sir, I followed her all day. She was with some guy today. No sir not the brother in law looks like some kind of boyfriend. I couldn't hear sir, but I'll stay on her and see who this guy is and if she sees him again. Pictures? Yes sir, I'm on it. Thank you sir, yes good bye."

And just like that, the dark figure turned and walked away from the house, where the happy Anna gushed about her day to Else and Gerda, unaware of the impending danger ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna awoke to the warmth of the large sexy man who was currently spooning her. The feel of his naked skin on hers made her blush as she remembered the two of them finally falling into bed together after another month had passed by. The previous night had led to them declaring their mutual love for one another and Anna had never been so happy.

After that blissful day on the pier a month ago, Anna and Kristoff were inseparable. He had taken her on his ship; she had shown him her research. They shared their dreams, desires and hobbies with each other and they spent time alone on the dock playing with Sven discussing a future.

Anna smiled at the events the previous night that led to her blissful happiness at the moment.

(Flashback)

 _They were curled up on the chair on her balcony watching the sunset beyond the waves. A large fluffy blanket engulfed their form. As the day turned to night with the setting of the sun, Kristoff gathered Anna into his arms, stood up and carried her, blanket and all, into her room. They curled up on the bed, watching tv, when she sensed that Kristoff wanted to say something but seemed hesitant. Anna turned towards him and kneeled before him. "Kristoff? What's wrong?"_

 _He looked at her and then leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Pulling away he touched his forehead to hers and let out a content sigh. "Wrong? There's absolutely nothing wrong. For the first time in my life, my life is completely right." She looked at him as tears began to form. He took her small hands into his and gently kissed each one of her knuckles. "Anna, before you came along, I thought I was content being alone. I had Sven and my crew and my ship and that was all I knew. A life at sea is a tough one and spending days away at sea isn't compatible for a relationship, so I never considered it. Then one day a klutzy, beautiful but broken girl crashed into my life and now all my thoughts consist of you. Now when I get off my ship, instead of running to the pub for a beer, I want to run to your arms. Now having you in my life, I don't ever want that lonely life again. You've made my cold heart feel warm. Anna you are the most brilliant, beautiful and compassionate woman I've ever met and I wanted to tell you this for a while, but after everything you have been going through with Hans and the trial I hesitated because I didn't want to pressure you, but Anna. I love you!" Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Kristoff smirked and continued, "I am 100% head over heels, hopelessly and passionately in love with you Anna. When I think of my future I envision you. When I come back from being on the ship I think of you greeting me at the docks. You're it for me Anna. You have my heart. I love you."_

 _Anna tackled him with her lips and kissed him passionately. When they broke for air, Anna laid straddling him. "Kristoff, I love you too! I have for a while. Never in my life have I met a man who has loved me for the nerd that I am. And never had I man who treated me so well. I only want you Kristoff. No one else. You're it for me too." She kissed him again, before whispering into his lips. "Make love to me Kristoff."_

 _She didn't have to say it twice, because he did. Over and over again._

(End of Flashback)

Anna was snapped back from her memory by the tightening of strong arms around her and Kristoff nuzzling her neck. "Good morning Beautiful!"

Anna turned into him and smiled, "Good morning my love." They kissed. "Kristoff last night was amazing!"

"You're pretty amazing yourself miss feisty pants," said Kristoff wiggling his eyebrows making her laugh.

Anna sighed contently, "I want a mocha but I don't want to move." Kristoff laughed and kissed her collarbone.

"Well, how about this? I'm off today and it looks like the weather is pretty wet, rainy and cold out, so how about you and me go get some breakfast and then spend the rest of the day locked in my house with take out, chocolate and a side of Kristoff."

Anna laughed and kissed him gently. "Hmmm, I think I can agree to that, but only if I can have seconds and maybe thirds of that side of Kristoff."

Nuzzling her hair, Kristoff kissed her temple, "Whatever my princess wants."

Getting out of bed to get ready, Anna heard her cell phone go off. Without looking at the caller id she answered, "Hello?"

 _"_ _I hope you didn't forget about me Anna,"_ Anna felt the blood in her face drain as she looked over at Kristoff. "H-Hans?!" Kristoff's head snapped to Anna and his eyes narrowed. Within seconds he was at his girlfriend's side. "How- How are you calling me right now? I changed my number and you're in jail." Anna put her phone on speaker for Kristoff to listen in.

Hans laughed _. "You think I can't afford to get the information I desire? That was the easy part. As for my being in jail….why don't you turn on the tv? I'll hold."_

Kristoff grabbed the remote by Anna's bed and flipped on the tv to CNN, where a breaking news alert was coming on the screen.

 _And in a shocking turn of events, the rape and assault case against heir the to the Southern Isles shipping and exporting empire, Hans Westergård has been deemed a mistrial due to tampered evidence. For the time being Mr. Westergård will be released until a new trial date with be determined. While a shocking turn of events one has to wonder what the young women associated with this case are going to do next…_

Anna didn't hear the rest; her mind was going a million miles an hour. _A mistrial? Hans is free? Does her know where I am?_

 _"_ _Tsk, tsk, tsk, my pretty Anna,"_ Han's voice boomed from the speaker phone _. "Do not forget who my family is. We can take care of anyone with any amount of money."_ He laughed like a mad man. Anna couldn't move she just looked at Kristoff, shaking as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Kristoff snapped and ripped the phone from her hand, "What the fuck do you want with her? Haven't you done enough to her?"

"Well, I take this to be the boyfriend. What did I do to her? She tell you I raped her? She wanted it. She was just such a tease."

Anna saw Kristoff's eyes go dark and rage in him began to boil, "You sick fuck! You shut your mouth!"

 _"_ _Such violence, but I should expect that from a lowly sailor."_ Anna stared at Kristoff who gave her a protective nod. _"But you are a mere hiccup I my plan. Anna is what I want. No one says no to me! And then she sics her bitch sister on me because of the lies she told. Send me to jail?! Me! Hans Westergård! You can run Anna but you can't hide!"_

Kristoff lost it, _"You listen to me you twisted sick freak! If you so much as look at her I will kill you, you got that? You will not come anywhere near her! I swear to God I will do anything and everything I can to get you thrown back in jail where you belong you got that? You will never hurt Anna again! Just try it and I'll put you in the ground."_

When Hans began to laugh, Kristoff threw the phone outside into the water. When he turned back around, he rushed Anna into a tight hug as she broken down in tears. "He will never get to you Anna. I promise you on my life I will protect you," Kristoff comforted Anna.

"I-(sob)- know! But I don't want you to get hurt either. This is my entire fault! I just want this nightmare to end. If something were to happen to you…" Anna said between sobs into Kristoff's chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Kristoff, stepping back to look Anna in the eyes. "Nothing will ever happen to us. I'm a tough ole sea dog and some snooty millionaire won't take me down. Anna, I love you and I will never let anything happen to you. I promise!"

Anna looked at Kristoff and smiled through her tears, gently touching her hand to his rough cheek, "I love you Kristoff! How did I get so lucky?"

Kristoff gave her a half smirk and leaned in close to her lips, "Nah Miss Feisty pants, I'm the one who hit the jackpot. I love you Anna, we'll get through this. I promise." He crushed his lips onto her as she returned the kiss and hung onto him as if her life depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a hidden away spot, Hans glared at the couple on the balcony, who were unaware of his presence.

"So that's who she chose over me huh? Well you shouldn't keep promises you can't keep sailor," Hans spat as he turned to his goon. "I want you to find a way to get to her. Keep following her and have some others follow her sister."

"Her sister boss?" the man inquired with a confused look on his face.

Hans looked out towards the water with a sadistic look on his face, "Of course her sister you idiot! Nothing means more to Anna than what little family she has left, so if by some miracle that idiot she's with keeps his promise and we can't get anywhere near her, we'll need the next best thing. Now go do as I say! I'm not paying you to question me!"

"Yes sir, I'm on it," he turned and left as Hans turned his sight back to the couple on the balcony engaging in a passionate kiss.

"Enjoy your moment Anna, but you made a serious mistake by having me arrested. As for your chump of a boyfriend, well rest a sure this snooty millionaire will get rid of you with a snap of my fingers. So enjoy your moment together, because it won't last long." With that he turned and walked down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Kristoff knew he had to keep Anna safe by any means necessary. Kristoff had called Frederick, who had been his friend since college and then called Elsa and the four met in Frederick's office to discuss the situation that has arisen. Elsa, who was 'little miss prim and proper,' cursed up a storm and called Hans a nice little three letter term, which surprised everyone.

Now sitting in Frederick's office for an hour, the main objective remained the same. "So how are we going to prevent Hans from getting Anna?" asked Elsa, gently stroking her sister's hair.

"If he can get her new unlisted cell phone number, then he can find out where we live and where Kristoff lives, so we may have to move you to a location that isn't known by many," said Frederick as he gave Anna a soft look. Anna felt so blessed to have him marry her sister, he had been like a big brother to her since they started dating and she didn't consider him her brother in law but only her brother.

"I have a place we can hide out," offered Kristoff as he gave Anna's hand a gentle squeeze. "It's my dad's old hunting cabin. It's about an hour out of the city and it's secluded and I don't tell many people about it ever since my folks died, so there's no way he could find us there." He turned to Elsa, "Elsa, I know I would be leaving you high and dry without one of your captains when you're so busy, but"

Elsa cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Kristoff, you are a good man and I wouldn't entrust my sister to anyone else but you. You're Ester's godfather, Frederick's beast friend and a brother to me. Don't you worry about work, you haven't taken a vacation or anything off since you started working for me, so I think you're due and I need you more by Anna's side than at the helm of one of my ships."

"When can you leave?" asked Frederick with concern.

"I want Anna to grab a few of her things, since we don't know how long we'll be up there, so we can leave within the hour," answered Kristoff.

"Ok, so here's what we'll do," began Frederick as he got up and walked over to the large window in his office overlooking the city. "Elsa and I will put it out there that Anna and Kristoff decided to go to Europe on a romantic trip before the holiday. This will obviously get to Hans and it will throw him enough off your trail for us to figure with our lawyer a way to get this to stop and Hans back in jail. You just get to the cabin without drawing any attention to yourself and stay there until we can contact you. Does your cabin have a land line?" when Kristoff nodded, Frederick continued. "Ok, we only contact each other on there until this is resolved. Are we all in agreement?"

After they all agreed, Kristoff and Anna took off to quickly get their things and leave for the cabin. After they left, Elsa got up and wrapped her arms around her husband and began to cry. Frederick spun her around to in front of him and kissed the top of her head as he engulfed her in a hug. "Elsa, it's ok, we won't let him hurt her again," said Frederick as he consoled his wife.

"I failed to protect her in the beginning Frederick, how can I forgive myself for that? She's all I have left besides you and Ester," sobbed Elsa into her husband's chest.

"El, you are not to blame. Anna is not to blame. The only person who is to blame is this Hans character. You and your sister are two of the strongest women I've ever known. I am so lucky to have you both in my family and as role models to our beautiful daughter," he brshed away a tear that slid down her cheek. "We'll get him. I promised when we got married I'd take care of you and Anna and I will always be here and do everything I can to ensure your happiness. I love you."

Elsa smiled at her handsome husband, "I love you more!" The two embraced and kissed each other with need and love. _I just hope Hans doesn't do anything else,_ thought Elsa as Frederick kissed her deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Kristoff gave one final thrust as he groaned in pleasure and collapsing on top of Anna. Anna and he lay there panting and peppering each other with kisses before Kristoff rolled off of Anna. She curled her body into him as he pulled the quilt over them. They lay there in happy bliss with Anna listening to the sound of his heart beating. _Could I really be this happy amidst all the craziness I've brought on these past two months?_ She thought as she gently raked her nails over his chiseled chest and abs.

They had been at Kristoff's cabin for a week and while they understood the impending situation that sent them up there, they were enjoying spending time together alone. The fear of Hans' threat was miles behind them and the two love birds got to enjoy themselves.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that," said Anna as she rolled to look up at Kristoff.

"Oh is that so Miss Feistypants?" he said with a chuckle before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "How are you feeling? I know this isn't an ideal location and all, but with everything that's going on how are you?"

Anna loved that he cared so much for her. "I'm still in shock and more mad at myself for allowing him into my life at all in any way, but knowing I have you." She gently brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "I know as long as you're here I have no reason to be afraid."

Kristoff gently pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck and kissing the top of her head as she draped her arms around his neck; holding him close. "I don't care what it takes Anna. Whether I get beaten to a bloody pulp or we have to move to Norway and get new identities. I will never never never let him anywhere near you ever again. You are mine."

They touched foreheads together and their lips met in a passionate kiss that ignited their passions again. Kristoff gently rolled her onto her back and he covered her with his body as she kissed and nipped his neck, emitting a low growl from his throat.

"I love you Anna," he whispered as he kissed his way down her body.

"I love you too Kristoff," she said in between passionate moans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Somewhere outside of the local airport)

Hans sat in his limo, seething with rage. It had been a week. He had found out from his source at Arendelle Shipping that Anna and her fuzzy boyfriend were leaving for Europe in an attempt to get away for a while. Hans had intended on following her to Europe, but after having his people check every flight manifest in the airport there was still no sign of them and it was beginning to really piss him off.

From the moment he had met that girl she had been a pain in the ass. He of course knew who she was right away, recognizing her from various newspapers. Arendale Shipping was second only to his family's company so he figured he would have been able to get in good with her family and possibly get a piece of the pie. However, the young naïve sister of the Arendale CEO wasn't as silly as she appeared and she saw right past him and broke it off. What was he to do? He had to try and convince her didn't he? But when she embarrassed him in front of people at the school by announcing what a spoiled child he was, he lost it and taught her a lesson, now he was dodging jail time and couldn't find her.

Now, he was out for revenge. He was Hans Westergard for god's sake! Anna should be lucky he gave her the time of day, but no instead she was with that goofy looking sailor who looked like he hasn't showered in years. _Probably stupid too,_ he thought with a smirk; being quite amused with himself. He was going to make Anna disappear, because if she disappeared then the legal problems would disappear and no one would be any the wiser.

The door to the limo opened, snapping Hans from his thoughts. His PI got in with him and shook his head as he sat across from the man who hired him. "No go! There are no flights going to Europe, South America or even China with their names on it. I think we got tricked."

Hans threw his glass of gin at the partition of the limo, breaking it into little pieces. "What the fuck? She didn't just vanish. They're hiding her from me," he spat before an evil smirk spread across his face. "Very clever you little bitch. So now we will go to plan B."

"Plan B sir?" asked his employee who shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes we can't get to her so we'll get to the next best thing. The only thing Anna cares about is her family, now we can't get to her and her sister undoubtably has great security, so that leaves only one."

The PI looked at him with a confused glace, before a look of horror spread over his face, "Boss no!"

"Yes," he leaned back satisfied. "The niece."

"Boss, she's a little girl. You will be charged with kidnapping also. You want to try and beat a kidnapping rap AND a rape rap?"

"Only if we get caught. Trust me, they will do whatever we say to ensure her safety. Get it done."

The PI looked at the man with a look of disgust. What kind of a man had he agreed to work for? "I don't kidnap people."

"No you don't but you will, or else you will be the one in the pine box or maybe even your wife," he shot the man a glare that would freeze beer.

They stared at each other with anger, until finally the PI relented and agreed.

"Excellent," laughed Hans. "Now, you get to following the niece and when you have a good moment, grab her."

The PI nodded, but before he got out of the limo he turned towards the despicable man in the limo, "You have to promise me she will not be harmed. She's a little girl."

"Oh scouts honor!" mocked Hans. "I only want to hurt Anna, I have no use for a dead child. Now get to it or else the Missus will suddenly become MIA." Hans laughed as the man got out, cursing his luck.

"Oh Anna," snickered Hans out loud to no one in particular. "All you had to do was shut up and marry me, but no you had to be difficult, now you've forced my hand, but I have feeling I'll be seeing you very soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Anna woke up the next day and was greeted by the sight of floppy, messy blond hair sticking out from beneath the quilt. She felt a feeling of warmth rush to her heart as she observed her beloved Kristoff's current position in the bed next to her. He was indeed burrowed into the quilt but he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and his left foot was sticking out from underneath the covers. She laughed at how huge and imposing as he was, he looked like a little boy when he slept and it was affordable.

Anna carefully removed Kristoff's arm from her waist, careful to not wake him up and got up for the day. She slipped on a pair of black spandex capris and Kristoff's plaid shirt from the night before. It was ginormous on her petite frame but she loved wearing his shirts, because they smelled like him and in a sense, made her feel like he was hugging her all day. She put on the shirt and rolled the sleeves up past her elbows. She then brought the collar to her nose and inhaled the scent deeply. _Pine._ She loved his outdoorsy smell.

Slipping on her signature uggs, she made her way out to the living room and began making a fire, just as Kristoff showed her to do. It took a few tries to get the matches to light the kindling, but she had gotten the fire going and soon its heat started to radiate from the fireplace. She made her way to the kitchen where the automatic coffee machine had just finished brewing their coffee. She made herself a cup with the white chocolate creamer Kristoff had bought her on the way up and went out to the balcony with a blanket and her coffee to look out at the lake below.

It amazed her how happy she could be after everything that happened. While she and Kristoff had only known each other a little over two months, she felt like she had known him her whole life. She had never been at such ease with a man before Kristoff. She could be anything she wanted with him. She could play video games and yell at the tv without being called immature; hell, Kristoff did the same thing. He listened to her go on for hours about some article she was fascinated from an oceanography magazine. She could lay on the couch upside down with her feet in the air when she read or how she would stuff her face full of chocolates like a child on here birthday. Kristoff never judged her or laughed at her. He would just smirk and bend down to kiss her nose and Anna loved that about him.

She also loved him for who he was. He was strong and able to make any situation instantly better with his can do attitude. He, like her, had lost his parents tragically in a boating accident and had been on his own since he was 15, but he luckily had a great aunt named, Bulda and a grandfather named "Pebbie" who made sure he stayed on the straight and narrow and helped him become the man she loved today. He had worked his way up within the company by starting off as a deck hand when he was in college getting his degree in navigation and business. Anna admired him, his work ethic and his intelligence. Simply put she just loved him and she felt whole and complete when she was with him. He made her heart flutter and blush to form on her cheeks.

Anna was snapped out of her daydream when she heard chuckling behind her. She turned and smiled when she saw the object of her thoughts and heart, Kristoff leaning against the door frame. He looked very delicious this morning. His hair was all messy and he was in a simple pair of black sweats and a green hooded sweatshirt that read "Old Navy" on the front of it. He walked over to her, muttering a 'good morning' between laughs and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning," she said looking at him curiously. "Why has you yucking it up about?"

He held up one finger and disappeared into the house, reappearing with a mirror and brush. Wrapping his arms around her as he handed her the mirror, "I'm laughing at this."

Anna looked into the mirror and was horrified at what she saw. In her blissful mood, she had forgotten about her infamous bed head, which had remained untouched this morning and now was perched atop her head. Anna covered her face with her hands as her face turned red. "So much for waking up sexy," she said through her hands.

Kristoff just chuckled as he kissed her neck. Anna suddenly felt her body, blanket and all, being lifted from the chair. She removed her hands to see she was know perched on Kristoff's lap while he sat in the chair. "Kristoff?"

"Just sit still," he said and began brushing out the disaster of a hairstyle gently. Anna relaxed in his embrace. No one had ever brushed her hair for her, except her mother when she was a little girl. Anna closed her eyes and enjoyed to feeling of Kristoff's hands on her hair. She felt so relaxed and at ease that she didn't even notice that Kristoff had completed his task and set the brush down on the side table next to Anna's now cold coffee.

Kristoff wrapped his burly arms around his petite girlfriend and nuzzled into her neck. "don't be embarrassed. I wasn't laughing at you, I was chuckling because you looked so darn adorable." He kissed her temple.

"Adorable? With that rat's nest on my head? Are you drunk so early in the morning Kris?" said Anna with a smile leaning into his embrace.

"Anna, even with your hair in a tangled heap, no make up and coffee breath. I find you beautiful. There's never been an instance since we've been together that I didn't find you attractive and beautiful." Kristoff kissed her again and then adjusted the blanket so it would cover the two of them. They sat there together in comfortable silence enjoying the early awakenings of the day.

When Anna gave a content sigh, Kristoff looked down at his girlfriend with a smile, " You hungry princess?"

"Absolutely, want me to make something?" she asked sitting up in his lap to begin getting up.

Kristoff kissed her cold nose, "Actually why don't I take you to that diner in town? You can get some chocolate chip pancakes. I know you love those."

Anna nodded and wiggled out of Kristoff's embrace. Picking up the blanket and the cup of cold coffee she walked into the house with Kristoff closely behind her. "Are you planning on giving me back my shirt? I really like that one." He playfully tugged on the shirt that covered most of her body.

"Eventually, when your scent if gone I'll give it back to you," she answered, taking another lingering sniff of the shirt.

Kristoff chuckled and pulled Anna into a tight embrace, "You're an unusual girl Anna Arendale, but strangely that only makes me love you more." They kissed.

Pulling apart to get some air, Anna felt Kristoff's embrace loosen. "I have something for you."

"Oh you do?" she flirted back as she watched Kristoff reach into the pocket of his coat which hung on the coat rack by the door. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need one to give my beautiful girlfriend a gift?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her making her laugh. He continued, "You've been through a lot the past few months and if anyone deserves to be spoiled a little it's you."

He handed her a green velvet box that was the size of his palm. When she opened it she gasped. Inside the box lay a sterling silver locket with the design of a bottle nose dolphin etched into it. "Kristoff! I love it!" Opening it up, she almost cried, there sat two pictures. One of Elsa, Frederick and Ester of the right and on the left a selfie shot Kristoff had taken with his phone one of the days they went to visit Sven at the pier. She gently brushed her fingers over it. Kristoff had tickled her as he nuzzled into her neck. It was a perfect picture because both of them had been genuinely laughing and so happy.

"Do you like it?" he asked reaching to put it around her neck.

As he clasped it around her neck, she smiled brightly. "Kristoff I love it so much! I'll never take it off."

He spun her around and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Please don't ever. This is a special necklace." Opening it up he pointed to the picture of the two of them. "Behind this picture is a tiny gps tracker. God forbid something happen where I am not with you, I can track you on my iPhone and no matter where you are I will find you."

Anna's eyes were wide like saucers, "GPS? Really? How did you manage to—where did you—How?"

He laughed and pulled her to him, "I have a friend who works for the military and he put me in touch with a guy who could get me one. I promised you Anna no matter what I would protect you. I hope this is ok?"

Anna reached up on her tiptoes and crushed her lips to his. When they finally broke away for much needed air, Anna placed both her hands on the sides of his face; looking deep into his eyes.

"Thank you Kristoff. I told you I would always feel safe with you and you are doing that. Knowing that I'll never be far from your watchful eye puts me at ease. I've never had a man care for me the way you do Kristoff. I love you and I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," she paused, before getting a feisty look in her eyes. "Well, almost."

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow at her and kissed her nose, "Almost? Why almost?"

She smiled, "Well I would be the luckiest girl in the world if I was given chocolate chip pancakes now."

Kristoff laughed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "Well then, I think I can definitely make you the luckiest girl in the world then right about now." Grabbing his keys and her jacket he marched over to his truck with Anna laughing the whole time, happily claiming victory for reaching chocolate chip pancakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later the two lovebirds made it back to the cabin, full and happy, when just as they stepped into the living room, they heard the phone ring.

"Must be Elsa," said Anna, gently sitting in Kristoff's lap as she answered on speaker phone. "Elsa?"

 ** _Anna! Thank god!_**

"Elsa! It's me and Kristoff is here too. What's wrong?" Anna became concerned when she thought she heard Elsa's voice laced with tears.

 ** _It's Ester! He's taken her!_**

Anna felt the blood drain from her face and Kristoff's body tense up. "Who?"

 ** _Hans! He had someone take her and he's demanding you come see him alone or else we'll never get her back. Oh Anna! I'm not telling you to go to him, Frederick has the police involved and all, but how could he take my baby! What should I do? I don't know what to do!_**

Anna couldn't hear her sister's sobs. She didn't hear Kristoff's tirade of curses or the crack of wall from his fist punching a hole through the sheet rock. All she could hear were the same words over and over again. _It's Ester! He's taken her!_

 _He's taken her and it's my fault!_ Thought Anna. She began to feel tightness in her chest and she began to feel herself hyperventilate. Next thing she knew she felt her body fail as her knees hit the ground. _It's Ester! He's taken her!_ Anna's world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Kristoff kept a watchful vigil over Anna for the next half hour as she lay on the couch with a cool cloth on her head. He was seething with rage for that guy, Hans. Anna had been so happy while they were tucked away here. If possible he was falling more and more in love with her as the days went on. He knew she was it for him. He loved so many things about her but the most important one was seeing her smile. Her smile radiated the room and cut right through him to his heart. She had become his whole world, his everything and it pained him to see her hurt. He couldn't stand her tears.

He got up from his position on the couch to look out the window. His head was still spinning from the news earlier. His beloved goddaughter, Ester had been taken by the same guy who was after Anna and now Anna had fainted from the stress. After he had punched a hole in the wall he saw Anna laying on the ground passed out. Elsa and he had both became concerned over her. Laying her on the couch, he grabbed a cool cloth and laid it on her head while he talked to Elsa and Frederick on the phone.

Apparently Ester had been at the park with Gerda and her husband Kai when suddenly a guy jumped out of his car grabbed her and took off before Gerda and Kai could even chase him down. Luckily, Kai, a retired police officer, was able to memorize the plate so the police were doing a trace on the car now, but nothing had turned up yet. Elsa was inconsolable and Frederick was madder than hell, but one thing was clear they weren't going to just hand Anna over to Hans to be killed. Kristoff said he would drive Anna down as soon as she came to and together they would figure it out, but time was of the essence.

Kristoff sighed and thought of the little girl in question, Ester was such a happy vibrant girl and incredibly bright for a three year old. Those around her couldn't help but be affected by her. In a lot of ways she was like Anna. Beautiful, funny, bubbly and insanely mischievious. _She must be terrified right now,_ thought Kristoff.

"Kristoff" he heard quietly behind him. He turned to see Anna's eye open as she lay on the couch groggy. He kneed besides the couch and gently stroked back some hair from her forehead. "Anna"

She looked at him with sad, teary eyes, "Tell me it was a dream." Kristoff hung his head. "Please Kristoff, tell me it was a dream and that Es isn't missing! PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry Anna—" when she broke into a sob Kristoff engulfed her into a bear hug and let her tears wet his sweatshirt.

"Mmmpf," she muffled something into his sweatshirt. He pulled back and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "What?"

"It's all my fault," she said in a whisper as she looked down at the floor and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Anna! No it's not! How can you say that?" Kristoff would not let her take the blame on this one.

"I was stupid and went on a date with a guy who has pushed us up to these mountains and away from my family because he was stalking me and now because I'm here, he took my baby niece! She's 3 for God's sake! 3! If I had just told him no to the date then Elsa and Frederick would have their daughter and not hate me the rest of their lives." Anna let out a loud sob and buried herself deeper into his embrace.

Kristoff stroked her hair. She was breaking his heart right now. "Anna, baby please! You are not to blame. You went on a date with a guy and you had the sound of mind to see past his charm and bullshit and you were unfortunately a victim of a heinous crime. You are a strong survivor. This guy is a monster and if it wasn't you, it would have been some other woman. You are not to blame for Ester. No one is. Trust me we will find her and then I am going to enjoy killing Hans. So please baby, don't cry! I can't stand to see my girl cry. I love you, you know that right?" Anna gave him a small smile and nodded. "Ok, then I packed up the car, but I want to make sure you're ok before we go. Are you?"

"I'm fine love," she said standing up. "Just let me freshen up a little and we can go ok?"

Kristoff sent her into the bedroom alone and he completed the tasks he needed to do before leaving thinking to himself, "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to home was a quiet and somber affair. Anna slipped in and out of sleep while Kristoff held on tight to her hand. Pulling up in front of her house, Anna nearly broke the door rushing into the house and into Elsa's arms. The two sisters just held each other while Kristoff got caught up on the police status by Frederick.

"Anything?" asked Anna hopeful.

"They found the car, but the guy they said it belongs to said he loaned it to a friend who has gone under. He's a PI so they're thinking that Hans hired this guy to follow you and find you, so he's definitely involved. Whether or not he has Es, we don't know," Anna observed her sister as she spoke, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked frail. She looked at her brother-in-law who wasn't fairing any better. Frederick who was normally so clean cut had a scruffy face and a disheveled appearance. Anna's heart ached for them. "This is all my fault," she thought.

As if he could read her mind, KRistoff came and encircled her in a huge hug from behind, "Don't do that." She looked back at him inquizative and he kissed her collarbone. "Don't start blaming yourself. No one here is."

"Everyone here should, I—" Anna was cut off by Kristoff's lips on hers. "Stop it Anna. Please. I can't stand to see you like this. We'll find her."

Anna didn't respond, but her wheels were turned. About 20 minutes later, Anna turned into Kristoff's embrace and gave him a deep, passion filled kiss. What seemd like eternity, but still not long enough for Anna, two came apart gasping for air.

"What was that for baby?" he said with a devious smirk.

She caressed his cheek as she spoke, "I just love you and I'm happy you're here and I love that you take such good care of me. I love you Kristoff."

"I love you more Anna," he teased, kissing her nose.

"I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower ok? I just need to relax and calm my thoughts ok?" she said moving towards the stairs.

"That's a great idea. Normally I'd join you, but I want to help out down here so go relax and hopefully we'll have some news when you're done." He kissed her chastely on the lips and watched as she went up the stairs.

Once she was upstairs, Anna ran to her room and went to her drawer for her address book and some other supplies. Luckily she had her own phone line, so her next call would go untraced by the party below.

Dialing the number, she pressed the phone tightly to her ear.

 ** _Hello?_**

"Hans!"

 ** _Anna_** _._ She heard him laugh through the phone and her blood boiled, **_I knew you'd call me eventually_** _._

"Where is Ester?"

 ** _She's safe for now. You know what I want_** **.**

She could almost feel his arrogant smirk through the phone, "Where and how soon?"

 _ **Good girl. Perhaps there's help for you after all. Here are my instructions**_ _._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff looked at the clock and realized that Anna went upstairs about an hour ago, but she did like a long shower, but still something was bothering at him.

Going over to Elsa, he said, "Hey Elsa, Anna went upstair to take a shower about an hour ago and while I want her to enjoy her shower that seems like a long time. I don't want her to think I'm crowding her or worried but would you mind just peaking in on her?"

Elsa smiled at him, "Yea sure, I'll go see if she's ok. Probably sleeping, she does that when she's stressed. You're a good man Kris. I'm glad you two got together."

Kristoff smiled at his friend, " Me too El. I love her."

Elsa went upstairs in search of her sister, while Kristoff and Frederick talked to the detective that was there to wait for the call from Hans.

Suddenly, 10 minutes later, they heard her screamed, "KRISTOFF!" Elsa came running down the like lighting with a look of worry in her eyes. "She's gone. Anna's gone!"

Everyone in the room froze as Kristoff and Frederick ran over the Elsa.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Frederick was first to speak.

"I went up to find her and check on her like Kristoff asked and when I got up there, there was no one in the room and then I found this," she shoved a piece of paper into Kristoff's hands.

He read aloud:

 **Kristoff, Elsa and Frederick:**

 **I went to go meet Hans. This has to end. This isn't fair to anyone, but especially you Elsa. Hans crossed the line when he took Ester. I'm getting her back for you.**

 **Kristoff, I love you more than words. You make me so happy. I am wearing my necklace you gave me, so I know I will be seeing you soon. I love you.**

 **Always,**

 **Anna**

Elsa was frantic, while Kristoff didn't dare move, " How could she Frederick? I never blamed her for Ester. We would of found her! Anna's going to get killed then how do I explain to Ester where Anna is? Why would she do something so stupid…"

"Actually," interrupted Kristoff with a smirk on her face. "She's actually doing something very smart and brave." He pulled out his phone as everyone in the room stared at him. "The necklace I gave Anna today has a GPS in it, just in case something was to happen to her when she wasn't with me. Anna knows this which is why she wrote what she wrote to me."

Kristoff looked up and saw that Elsa was starting to smile while Frederick was elated, "So by using your phone, we can follow Anna without Hans knowing and get our daughter and her back."

Kristoff nodded as he heard the detective behind him begin to give orders, "Alright men lets get to it. We got a woman and child to rescue, let's move."

Kristoff's phone began beeping, indicating on the screen that the gps was working and he had a clear reading of Anna. The three ran out the door and piled into Kristoff's truck while the detectives trailed behind.

 _Hold on baby,_ he thought to himself. _I'm coming to save you. Just hold on._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the old warehouse by the pier, Anna couldn't see anything un the dimly lit room, but she recognized the two figures standing before her. Her baby niece was trying desperately to grab her hand out of the other's hand to run to her aunt and the other was the tall and imposing figure of the bane of her existence, Hans.

"I'm so glad you showed up Anna," he laughed his evil laugh.

"I'm here now Hans, it's time to end this," Anna staring at him with rage and his laugh echoed through the empty build. _Please hurry Kristo_


	8. Chapter 8

Anna stood there glaring at Hans as he laughed and held on tight to her niece.

"Hans I am here, please let me have Ester."

Hans ripped his hand away from the 3 year old, while never leaving Anna's stare. The little girl ran to her niece. She was crying scared tears.

"Auntie Anna!" Anna crushed the little girl into an affectionate hug. Hans watched at the the older woman whispered into the little girl's ear seeming to calm her.

"So Hans what's the plan here? Shoot me? Kill me? Why have you done all this to me?" Hans smirked, he had to admire her defiance, even if he did find it annoying.

"Well, my dear, does it really matter at this point?" He began walking closer to Anna who clutched onto Ester as if she might disappear again.

Anna slowly began backing up as she spoke, "I just want to know what made me so special. You even told me that you don't have a shortness of women so why bother with the one that doesn't want you." Anna put Ester down and held her hand tightly.

"I never actually _wanted_ you, Anna," he said with an arrogant tone. "You were a mere utensil in my grand plan."

At this confession, Anna stopped dead in her tracks and shot him a questionable look, he continued. "I knew you were an Arendale from your pictures online and in the news. You also know I'm unlucky 13 in my family so there wasn't necessary a nice executive position for me at my father's companies, so it seemed so simple. I was planning on seducing you, declaring my love you for, and then marry you. Once I got in good with the family business, I was going to set your sister up for embezzlement by setting up a dummy account at her own husband's bank. Then she would be forced to step down and make me the new CEO of the company."

"You are delusional Hans! Elsa and Frederick are too smart for that," interrupted Anna, positioning Ester behind her.

"She's a woman. No woman CEO is smarter than a man. It would have worked perfectly, but I underestimated your stubbornness, so when you wouldn't go out with me again I did everything to get you back, but when you had the audacity to embarrass me in public by calling me a 'spoiled rotten, egotistical, loser,' I thought that if I taught you a lesson you'd repent and be a good girl and let my plan continue. I guess I underestimated you Anna Arendale, but a few days after our incident you had me arrested. Clever, but don't forget who I am. I can pay to make anyone disappear." Hans was dangerously close to Anna now. She knew she'd have to act quickly.

"So what's your goal now Hans," she spat. She was thankful it was dark enough he couldn't see the device in her hand.

"Why simply put, I am going to make you go away, so there is no evidence of anything I did to you. I mean I knew you'd stupidly come alone to get that brat and now you are alone without that stupid, worthless gorilla with you." Hans stopped where he was, which was only a foot from Anna.

"That gorilla is more of a man than you will ever be Hans! Kristoff is the love of my life and he is worth more to me than anything on this earth. He will also be better than you in every regard. He might not be a wealthy man from an affluent family, but that doesn't make you a man Hans, just a loser with money." Anna didn't expect him to react so quickly.

Hans had finally snapped and backhanded Anna. "Ester, run!" Anna screamed. The toddler ran towards the door as Hans grabbed her ankle. She turned to face her attacker as Hans lunged more forward just as Anna brought the can of pepper spray up and hit him directly in the face. Hans let go of her and covered his face, withering in pain.

"You stupid bitch!" Anna turned to run, but with her back to Hans she didn't see the gun in his hand. Hans shot blindly towards the door. Anna felt a pain in her shoulder as she collapsed on the ground. The pain was utter agony, but she tried to stumble her way towards the door. She heard Hans barking for his goons to grab her, but she was barely able to move any faster as the pain in her shoulder was excruciating. She couldn't see Ester, but hoped she ran out the door.

She looked back to see one of the goons standing over her laughing, "Going somewhere princess?" Anna tried in vain to fight him off but it didn't stop him. She shut her eyes as he grabbed her, when suddenly she felt his grip ripe from her arm. She opened her eyes to see the goon that grabbed her flat on his back, blood trickling down his nose, unconscious. She look up to see hazel eyes and blond hair staring down at her. "Kristoff?"

Anna finally passed out from the pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristoff cradled Anna's body in his hands as the police rushed in and arrested everyone of Hans' goons and Hans.

Elsa came running in with Ester in her arms following but Frederick, who walked right past Kristoff and Anna, straight to Hans and clocked him square in the jaw. The detective holding Hans just smirked.

"You son of a bitch, how dare you hit me! Do you know who I am? I will ruin you and sue you for everything you're worth….ow!," spat Hans as the detective tightened his handcuffs around Hans' wrist.

"You can go ahead and try, but I don't think you'll will! You're delusional! You attacked my sister in law, kidnapped my child and shot my sister-in-law! You're going to jail!" Hans' released a string of obscenities toward Frederick as he walked back to his family to check on Anna.

"Is she-is she dead?" cried Elsa as she knelled down to Anna's side.

"No," said Kristoff as he gently brushed her hair from her face. "Just passed out from the pain. I got some pressure on it now." Elsa looked to see a handkerchief of Kristoff's pressure underneath his large hand. It was red already with Anna's blood.

"I'm going to grab an EMT," said Frederick as he ran out.

Elsa, Ester and Kristoff sat around Anna begging her to wake up as the cops escorted all of the goons out.

Kristoff bent his head down to the Anna's ear, "Baby please wake up. I need you! You're safe now. I told you I would find you. Please miss Feistypants wake up." Kristoff pressed his lips against hers in a desperate plea. He held them against her stiff ones, until he felt her gently start to respond. Kristoff's eyes opened to see Anna's green ones staring back at him. "Kristoff?" she said in a tiny whisper.

"Anna!" Kristoff gently pulled her into a hug as Elsa and Ester also hugged her as well, letting happy tears run down their face.

"Anna! Are you alright?" asked Elsa, kissing her sister's cheek.

Anna nodded gently and Elsa continued, "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Elsa began to sob.

Anna looked at Elsa and saw her niece, and she was finally able to smile. "I was thinking I wasn't going to let Hans hurt Ester, but also." She turned to Kristoff in his arms. "I was thinking that Kristoff would find me."

Kristoff smirked and gently kissed Anna on the lips as Frederick returned with the EMTs. They took inventory of her wound and then loaded her onto the stretcher. The whole time Kristoff not letting go of her hand. As they were beginning to roll her away, she grabbed Elsa's arm and started reaching into her bra. Everyone's eyes were wide as she pulled out a small tape recorder.

"Elsa, Frederick, this is Hans' confession and his plan all on tape," everyone's mouths just dropped.

"Anna! How did you get that in? Didn't they search you?" asked Frederick bewildered as he took the recording device.

Anna smiled as she continued, "Hans has underestimated me this entire time, so I had a feeling they would only check my purse and my pockets, but not my bra, so I stuck a can of pepper spray and a small recorder in my bra and recorded the entire conversation. You have the proof now Elsa, call the lawyer, get him sent to jail."

They rolled her off with a protective Kristoff smirking, leaving her sister and Frederick stunned, but happy.

After they had loaded her into the ambulance and began driving off to the hospital, Anna saw Kristoff chuckle and kiss every one of the fingers of the hand he held.

"What?" she asked tightening her grip on his hand.

Kristoff leaned down and gave her a long, lingering kiss and then touched his forehead to hers, "You amaze me Anna. You are so brave and you are so smart. You tricked him and you stood up to him I'm so proud of you." He kissed her nose. "I'm so sorry baby I didn't get there soon enough. I promised to protect you and I failed."

"Kristoff! It's because of you I'm alive. It was you who gave me the necklace and you who realized I wanted you to find me and you who knocked that guy off of me. I love you Kristoff! I knew you would find me. I got hit in the shoulder but I'll live."

She pulled him down for a kiss, but then pulled apart as the headed into the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Kristoff pulled up in front of his house with a sleeping Anna in his passenger seat. Elsa and Frederick had met them at the hospital and after the bullet was removed from Anna's shoulder and tests were run, the hospital stitched her up and released her with some follow up instructions and discharge papers.

Kristoff carried Anna upstairs and laid her in the bed. Tucking the covers around her, he made his way through the house locking up and preparing her bed. He crawled in with her, but he didn't dare go to sleep; instead he just stared at her with love in his eyes.

She had stumbled into his life, literally, and now she was here alive and his. He couldn't believe how much he could love one person and when he was driving to find her, he had never been so scared in his life. Finding her with just a wound and ok was music to his ears. He truly loved her and he knew she loved him. Pulling her to him in a gentle embrace, he nuzzled into her neck and inhaled her scent deeply. He knew she was it for him. Tomorrow he would go have a chat with Elsa, but until then he just fell asleep with the love of his life inhaling her intoxicating scent of coconut and sea air.

Before he fell asleep he whispered into her ear as he kissed her temple, "I love you Anna. Forever!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_So sorry for the late update, I have been swamped at work and in life, so it left very little time for creativity. This chapter is very RATED M. Please keep reviewing and hanging in there. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who followed me. I have posted the first part of a new Frozen fanfic. Please check it out if you love Frozen like me._**

2 months later:

Anna sat outside Kristoff's cabin with a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket in front of a small fire pit while watching the snowflakes fall. It had been two months, since Kristoff and Elsa saved her from Hans and while she knew she was safe, it was still hard to get the memory of her struggle out of her head. She had gone through a month of physical therapy to help get the mobility of her shoulder back after being shot, but she thankfully had Kristoff there with her every step of the way.

Anna smiled as she thought of him. He had been so wonderful and patient with her through this whole ordeal. He never batted an eye whenever she needed something and even when she was less than pleasant and was snapping at him and cursing her luck, he didn't leave; he stayed and was strong enough for the two of them. They had spent the holidays together with Elsa and Frederick at a very subdue affair, but a happy one with Elsa so happy to have her daughter and her sister safe.

Anna's recording of Hans' confession proved useful shortly after that day and when the tape went to court and became public knowledge, Hans went to jail on all counts of rape, assault and kidnapping, for 20 years. His family then had to make a public statement apologizing to Anna and her family, but the damage was done. Their company stock was at an all time low as public opinion of the company was deemed unfavorable. Elsa and she tried to feel bad for the family, but after everything that happened they couldn't. Plus, it helped propel their own company to the next level.

After everything that went on with Hans, they had settled into a quiet life, but Anna couldn't help but feel like Kristoff wasn't happy. Still there were nights when her nightmares tormented her and left Kristoff without sleep. They hadn't been as intimate lately and there were time when she caught him looking at her with a far off gaze upon her. She was afraid to ask him what he was thinking about. She felt guilty for complicating his life and afraid that he had one foot out the door.

 _Before me, he had a happy carefree life,_ she thought sadly as a lone tear threatened to fall. _I made his life difficult these past few months and that's not far to him. He'd be better off without._

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Kristoff come into the house with fresh firewood or notice him leaning against the door looking at her. He made his way to the back of her chair and draped his arms around her, causing her to jump. When she turned to see his smirk, she softened, but looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry for scaring you, I just—"he paused when he noticed her glassy eyes and sad face. "Anna what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said trying to get out of his embrace.

Kristoff wouldn't let her go, instead he moved to the front of her chair and kneeled in front of her, "Anna. I thought we were able to be honest with each other. You can tell me what's bothering you."

Anna looked deep into his eyes and then looked down at her cup and sighed, "We're not how it was before the whole Hans incident. You've been wonderful through this whole thing, but you're different with me now. Distant. We don't make love anymore. And there are times when you just look at me with, I don't know, disgust or pity, I can't decide. If you're planning on dumping me then do it quickly before I fall further in love with you. I can't stand anymore heartbreak." Anna couldn't fit the tears anymore as they fell.

Kristoff was shocked, he couldn't believe what he heard. He crushed her into an embrace. Each muffled sob quietly breaking his heart. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like this. If anything , he thought he was being supportive letting her have some time to herself to get over her trauma. He wanted her like crazy, not being so intimate with her was maddening.

"Anna," he whispered, lightly kissing the side of her face, tasting salty tears. "I'm an idiot." She looked at him confused, he continued. " I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I thought you might of needed time before you felt up to making love again. I didn't want to pressure you after everything you went through. I didn't know you felt this way. As for the way I look at you, it's not pity or disgust, it's guilt for not getting there sooner, it's fear that this would chase you away from me and it's longing for you to be with me again."

Anna wiped her nose with her sleeve as Kristoff kissed her nose. Picking her up gently he sat on the chair, covering them both with the blanket, before snuggling her to him. He rested his head on top of hers, taking in the whiff of coconut from her hair. He gently tilted her chin up to meet his glance, he touched his lips to hers and she responded gleefully. When they broke for air, he touched his forehead to hers. "Anna, that night you came home from the hospital, I just laid in bed taking you all in. I couldn't believe how much loved you. Watching you sleep, I felt a swelling my heart like never before. Before you I was just going through the motions in life. Women weren't anything special so I didn't date, but then a clumsy girl tripped and fell into my life and then suddenly there was a reason to enjoy life. When Hans came back into the picture and was threatening you and when he took Ester, I took it as I wasn't just protecting you, I was protecting my future." He gently kissed her nose, her cheeks and then he feathered her lips with a light kiss. "I was terrified of loosing you because I can only see my future with you and if anything were to happen to you I would have been lost. No one makes me feel like you. No one turns me on like you. And no one has ever loved me like you do."

Anna was crying again but this time happy tears. She had been so silly. He loved her completely and totally.

Suddenly, Kristoff shifted and bent down to grab a small hidden box from underneath the chair. It was a black felt box and when he opened it Anna gasped. Nestled in the box was a rather large diamond surrounded by what looked like two dolphins on the band in white gold.

She was so overwhelmed with shock she didn't see Kristoff's smirk before he leaned in to deeply kiss her. When he pulled away, he used his other hand to tilt her chin so his eyes met hers. "Marry me Anna and let me spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy are you made me."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, she didn't want to. Her heart was so full of love she thought it might burst. Unable to speak all she could do was nod her head excitedly and bounce alittle on his lap. Kristoff laughed as he slid the ring onto her finger and then found himself crushed into an embrace from Anna. He stood up taking Anna and the blanket with him and carried her into the house. Their kisses were hungry and full of need and passion. He carried her to the bedroom and kicked it shut with his foot, with her legs wrapped around his waist he lower her to the bed. He squeezed her hips as he trailed kissed along her neck and collarbone, making sure to hit that sensitive spot just below her ear for good measure. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she raked her nails across his back, causing him to emit a hiss from him. They quickly rid themselves of their clothing and pressed their naked bodies together. He played with her breast, rolling and kneading her pert nipples as she moaned loudly with arousal. When his mouth covered her breast, she arched her back towards him and moaned his name loudly. "Please Kristoff, I have to have you now," she begged. He chuckled and stopped his administration of her breast to give her a long deep kiss as he pulled her to him as he laid on the bed. Her hair cascaded over them like a curtain of red. She sat up and straddled him and in one quick motion he was inside of her. She let out a cry of pleasure. God she had missed this. They met each other thrust for thrust. His hands were on her butt and he grinded his hips into her. This was primal and lustful, but it made the two of climb together and when he felt her muscles tighten it put them both over the edge and they cried out in happiness with each other's names on their lips.

Anna feel on top of Kristoff in bliss and gently rolled off of him as he pulled the blanket over then and pulling her into his embrace. They lay there in happy bliss, before Anna turned in his embrace and kissed his lips. "Kristoff, thank you for loving me. Thank you for being there and thank you for asking me to be your wife. I get to stay with you forever now."

Kristoff chuckled and he beg building momentum for round two. When her underneath him now, writhing in ecstasy as he pumped two fingers into her and his thumb rubbed her clit, he smiled as he kissed her collarbone and said, "No Mrs. Bjorgman , Thank you for every day so far and every day to come. I love you." He covered her mouth with his and she rode out her first of many orgasms that day.


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE:

5 Years Later:

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Anna smiled as she opened her eyes to her very hyper 3 year old standing next to her side of the bed. Still groggy from being awakened this early, Anna slowly sat up in her bed and stretched her arms high above her head to crack her back. She then bent down and lifted her and Kristoff's 3 year old daughter, Kristina to sit on their bed.

"Good morning sweet girl," she said kissing the child on the cheek. Her daughter giggled and then pointed at her hair, which was still a massive rats nest. They both laughed.

The toddler in response wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss back on her check, "Mommy, can we do see Sven the dolphin today and go for a swim?" Anna chuckled as her daughter snuggled into her warmth.

"Not today baby girl," said Anna as she got up from the bed with her daughter in her arms. "Don't forget Daddy is coming home today, so we get to have some fun with him."

Her daughter's disappointed pout turned into a smile as she bounced in her mother's embrace chanted, "Yay! Daddy! My daddy's coming home!"

Anna kissed the energetic girl before putting her down and making her way into the nursery where 1 year old, Sven laid in the crib gurgling and smiling as he saw his mother. "Hello, my little love!" Anna cooed as she scooped her son into her arms. "Are you excited to see daddy too!"

As she made her way down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her children, Anna couldn't help but reflect on the last 5 years. The past five years had been the most unbelievable and more than Anna could ever imagine. She and Kristoff were married a year later in a small intimate ceremony surrounded by their friends and then they honeymooned in Alaska, whale watching and cruising. Anna received her Ph.D and then set up a small after school hang out, where she taught children the importance of protecting the ocean and would often conduct experiments and her own research on the side and having them published in various magazines around the country. Two years later, Kristina was born and she soon became the apple of both her parents' eyes. She looked like Kristoff with her floppy blond hair and strong Norwegian features, but she had Anna's green eyes. They had settled into a regular routine as a family when a year ago little Sven came into their lives with Anna's fiery red hair and Kristoff's hazel eyes.

Feeding Sven his baby food, while Kristina devoured her Cheerios, Anna thought of her wonderful husband. Since that day when he proposed, Kristoff had been the most attentive and loving husband and father. With their business booming, Kristoff was constantly working, but always made sure he was off on weekends and on those rare occasions like now, where he had to go away for extended periods, he always had a week off after to spend time with them. Even after two children and five years of marriage they were still hot for each other and Kristoff still believed his wife was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She blushed as she thought of how they would be celebrating later on tonight after the kids went to bed.

"You ok Mommy?" Anna was snapped out of her thoughts by Kristina's inquisitive voice.

"Of course, why do you ask sweetie?" said Anna as she wiped Sven's mouth clean.

"Your face was all red!" Anna tried not to blush further as she shuffled her children back to their room.

"Mommy's just hot from the hot cocoa baby girl and she's excited to see daddy!" she said as she proceeded to get her two children ready.

Kristoff had been gone for a week this time and she was aching to hold him again. She always missed him when he was gone. She felt like a part of her left with him, so she couldn't contain the smile that was plastered on her face. The children and herself finally dressed, they piled into the car and drove down to the Pier to happily pick up Kristoff.

Kristoff was tired and cold and ready to go home. _Home_. Only one thing came to mind when he said that word. Anna and their children. Anna and he had been married for 4 years now and every time he saw her he still felt his stomach flutter and his heart tighten. She was still his dream girl after 5 years together.

He never entertained the idea of being a father or a husband before Anna, but once he did he couldn't remember a happier time in his life. He couldn't wait to get home and hold his children and make love to his wife. She still made his heart flutter and his arousal peak whenever she was around him.

In the five years since the Hans incident, they had established a wonderful life together. His wife was one of the most published oceanographers in the country and his sister-in-law's business was thriving. Outside of work the family continued to grow in size and success. Two years ago, Elsa gave birth to two twin boys named Frederick, Jr and Kristoff, while Frederick, being inspired from Anna's battle 5 years ago, left the banking world to establish "Anna's Hope" a non-profit organization that offered support and legal help to women who suffered abuse and other crimes against women. He had really been affected by the events and made a change for a lot of women.

Hans had tried appealing his sentence numerous times unsuccessfully. Right after word got out that he and Anna were engaged, he would call from jail threatening them of what he would do once he got out. Thankfully though, his family refused to help him and he is still in jail and was never getting out early. He truly had it all now.

As he brought his ship into the harbor and dropped the anchor, the first thing he saw when he walked out onto the bridge was his tiny red haired wife standing on the pier with his daughter and son. His heart swelled and only one word came to mind. _Home_.

Later that evening, Kristoff gently laid Kristina in her bed an tucked the covers over his sleeping daughter. He gently pushed her dirty blond hair out of her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. It had been a long day with his beloved children, but now he was ready for some alone time with his wife. He made a quick stop in the room over to Sven's crib where the sleeping red haired baby laid on his back, sucking on his binkie in his sleep. He smiled at his children as he turned on Kristina's Barbie nightlight and shut the door.

He made his way through the cabin's front door and turned the lock. He and Anna had decided to stay in the cabin after they were married, due to the importance it had throughout the relationship. Luckily it was only a 30 minute drive to town so they weren't completely detached from their jobs and family.

He finally made it to his and Anna's bedroom and he opened the door to a very appetizing sight. Anna stood in the middle of their bedroom in front of a roaring fire in the fireplace on top of their real bear skin rug wearing nothing but this flannel shirt, red high heels and a smile. "Welcome Home Captain!" she purred as he hungrily made his way to his sexy wife.

"I'm never home until I have you in my arms, Miss Feisty!" he said as he crawled on top of his wife and crushed his lips onto of hers. Their kisses were full of need and hunger. Within minutes they had peeled off each others clothes, but Anna's red heels remained on her feet. They spent a half hour, touching, licking and kissing each others bodies, until Kristoff gently rolled Anna on her back. Moving to the sweet spot in between her legs, Kristoff hungrily stuck his tongue into her womanly folds and began pleasuring her with his mouth.

"Oh Kris! Right there my love," she whispered and she felt her climax building. "Oh my….oh Kris…. I'm gunna…" Anna's body shook and she violently climaxed and Kristoff happily lapped up her juices.

She laid their panting as he crawled up to her face, where she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. "I need you now Kris! Please I am never whole again until you are home." Kristoff was happy to accommodate his eager wife and quickly thrust into her quickly.

"Oh Anna. I love you! Always," he said as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. "You are my home."

Anna wrapped her legs around her husband as they began to climb again quickly to their climax, "Oh Kris," she moaned as she dug her nails into his ass, pushing his deeper. He grinned and compiled, picking up his pace.

Within minutes, they both met their climax with each other's names on their lips. When Kristoff finished he rolled off his wife and laid on his right hip drinking in her lovely body.

Anna touched his face gently with his thumb and sighed contently, "I love you Kris. Thank you for loving me every day for me. I don't know where I would be without you my love."

Kristoff bent down and kissed his wife, "No Anna, I am the one who should be thanking you. You gave me a home and a heart, I love you baby. Forever."

As they laid in front of the fire, they continued to make love all night, until finally sleep took hold of them and they finally feel asleep in each other's arms, knowing that in the morning their life would continue to filled with love and laughter.

That night they both fell asleep with a smile on their face and love in their hearts.


End file.
